von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Géraud Christophe Michel Duroc
Biographien. (1811) Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. (1813) Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1813. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. 1813. (1816) Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. Der Groß-Marschall des Pallastes und Divisions-General Duroc, Herzog von Friaul. Unter den berühmten und geehrten Gefährten Bonapartes in Italien steht der genannte Mann oben an. Gerard Christoph Michel Duroc ward den 25sten October 1772 zu Pont-a-Musson im Meurte-Departement geboren, und widmete seine Jugendjahre den Kriegswissenschaften. Den 1sten März 1792 wurde er Sous-Lieutenant bey der Artillerie, den 1sten Junius 1793 Seconde-Lieutenant, den 28sten Brumäre des IIten Jahres der französischen Republik Premier-Lieutenant, und den 1ten Frimäre des IIIten Jahres Sekond-Capitän. Im Jahre IV stand er als Artillerie-Capitän bey der italiänischen Armee und war bey dem Brückenwesen unter dem General Andreossy angestellt. Als der General Lespinasse Chef dieses Artilleriecorps war, machte er Duroc zum Adjudanten. Bald ward er durch seine Thätigkeit, seinen Eifer, seine Talente dem jetzigen Kaiser bekannt, und er bat sich ihn von Lespinasse aus. Dieser gab ihn an Napoleon als das beste Geschenk, welches er ihm machen konnte, mit den Worten: Ich erhielt ihn als ein Freundschaftsgeschenk vom General Andreossy, und Sie wissen, daß sich dieser auf die Menschen versteht. Im Feldzuge des 4ten Jahres zeichnete sich Duroc aus, gab sich den größten Gefahren preis, um zu siegen, und zeigte besonders beym Durchgange durch die Pässe der Brenta die größte unerschrockenheit; (hier ward ihm ein Pferd unter dem Leibe erschossen.) Beym Uebergange über den Isonzo und bey der Einnahme von Gradiska benahm er sich so, daß Bonaparte von ihm in einem Berichte an das Directorium schrieb: "Mein Adjutant, Capitän Duroc, hat mit der Bravour gefochten, die den Generalstab der italienischen Armee charakterisirt." Er begleitete Bonaparte im Jahre 1798 nach Aegypten als Bataillonschef, war mit Ehre bey den stärksten Gefechten, ging mit nach Syrien, und wurde bey der Belagerung von St. Jean d'Acre verwundet. Mit Napoleon kam er nach Frankreich zurück, und unterstützte ihn am 18ten Brumaire, als er das Directorium stürzte und das gesetzgebende Corps auflöste. Damals brachte er die Nachricht jenes wichtigen Ereignisses nach Berlin. Da Oesterreich noch mit Frankreich Krieg führte, so ging Bonaparte mit der Reserve-Armee über die Alpen, und auch Duroc war mit ihm. (hier fiel er in den Fluß Tessino, woraus er nur durch Glück entkam.) Nach der Schlacht von Marengo ging er auf Napoleons Befehl mit dem General Grafen St. Julien nach Wien, und später nach St. Petersburg, um die freundschaftlichen Verbindungen zu befestigen, die nach des Kaisers Paul des 1sten Tode wieder zwischen Frankreich und Rußland angeknüpft worden waden. Im Jahre 1805, während des Ausbruches des französisch-österreichischen Krieges, woran auch Rußland Theil nahm, befand sich Duroc am Berliner Hofe, und war noch in Berlin, als der Kaiser Alexander von Rußland daselbst eintraf. Er ging jetzt zum Kaiser zurück, begleitete ihn überall bis zum Ende des Krieges, und ging mit ihm wieder nach Frankreich. Auch während des französisch-preussischen Krieges 1806 und 7 war er fast stets um Napoleon. Jener Waffenstillstand, den der preussische Minister v. Luchesini und General v. Zastrow Ende Octobers zu Charlottenburg schlossen, den aber der König von Preußen nicht ratificirte, war von Duroc im Namen des Kaisers Napoleon unterhandelt. Nach dem Frieden von Tilsit folgte er seinem Gebieter nach Paris, und auch während des Aufenthaltes des Kaisers in Bayonne war Duroc um dessen Person. Er steht bey dem großen Monarchen in hoher Gunst, und so oft derselbe eine wichtige Sendung auszurichten hat, erhält selten ein Anderer als Duroc den Auftrag. Dafür offenbart er auch die treueste Anhänglichkeit an des Kaisers Person. Uebrigens besitzt er vielen Verstand, eine richtigen Blick eine seltene Klugheit und Verschwiegenheit; Eigenschaften, welche ihm das höchste Vertrauen des Helden unsers Jahrhunderts gewonnen haben, der ihm, den Nachrichten in öffentlichen Blättern zu Folge, in der Mitte des Jahres 1808, den Namen eines Herzogs von Friaul beylegte. Auch gehört Duroc zur Zahl derjenigen, welchen, nach denselben öffentlichen Angaben, im Hannöverischen Domänen als Dotationen zugetheilt wurden. Er erhielt das Amt Steinhorst und einen Theil des Amtes Ratzeburg, welche eine jährliche Rente von 80,000 Franken tragen. Michael Duroc, Herzog von Friaul, Großmarschall des Pallastes. Unter den merkwürdigen Männern der Geschichte unserer Zeit, und besonders des Französischen Kayser-Reiches wird Michael Duroc, Herzog von Friaul, Großmarschall des Pallastes gewiß stets einen ausgezeichneten Rang behaupten. Freylich haben die Jahrbücher unserer an Krieg und Schlachten so reichhaltigen Epoche eine Reihe von Namen aufzuweisen, die auf den Ruhm vollendeter Feldherren einen gegründetern Anspruch als er, haben, oder ihr Recht dazu wenigstens durch unter ihrer unmittelbaren Führung erfochtene Siege und eroberte Städte documentiren können. Dennoch ist bey diesem anscheinenden Mangel nicht nur das an Jahren kurze Leben dieses Mannes an sich Gehalt- und Thatenreicher, sondern es hatte auch auf den ganzen Gang der Begebenheiten gewiß einen weit größern Einfluß, als solcher uns jetzt erscheint. Zwar ist es noch viel zu früh, diesen schon jetzt genau bestimmen und würdigen zu wollen; allein beynahe achtzehn Jahr stets um die Person desjenigen, der, so weit die Schranken menschlicher Macht es erlauben, der Welt und Völkergeschichte in diesen Jahren ihren Gang zeichnete, sein täglicher Gefährte, sein Zelt- sein Tischgenosse, der sich schon in dem ersten glorreichen Italienische Feldzuge (1796) an ihn schloß, der ihn zu den Wüsten und brennender Zonen Egyptens und Syriens folgte, als näher geprüfter und auserwählter mit ihm das verhängnißvolle Schiff bestieg, das allen Flotten Brittanniens zum Hohne, an Frankreich Küsten sicher landete, mit ihm zu Frejus den vaterländischen Boden begrüßte; ihn zu den Gefilden von Marengo folgte, sein Begleiter fast an jedem der zahlreichen Tage seines Ruhms, und überdem noch oft sein Herold und Gesandter zu entfernten Fürsten und Monarchen; in einer solchen Lage ist man gewiß immer, aber noch mehr mit Durocs Talenten und Herzen, ein Mann von Wichtigkeit. Aber eben diese ausgezeichnete Theilnahme an dem öffentlichen und Privatleben seines Souverains und die Natur seiner diplomatischen Sendungen, machen es für seinen gleichzeitigen Biographen auch selbst dann, wenn eine lautere Queelle authentische Materialien dazu reichte schwer, etwas anderes zu liefern, als eine simple richtige chronologische Aneinanderreihung der wichtigsten Momente seines öffentliches Lebens. Die Sucht interessant zu seyn und in dem Leben bedeutender Männer nach gehaltreichen Anecdoten zu haschen, hat den Rechten der Wahrheit und der Würde der Geschichte bereits beträchtlichen Eintrag gethan, und wenn wir nicht sehr irren, ist sie eine Hauptquelle des leidenschaftlichen Tons, der seit einigen Decennien mehrere öffentliche Acten characterisirt und immer früher oder später traurige Würkungen auf das Glück ganzer Völker äußert. Bescheiden überlassen wir daher ein solches Detail dem Biographen einer künftigen Generation und bemerken von unserm Duroc nur kürzlich folgendes: Duroc war der Sohn eines Notarius und zu Pont a Mousson im Departement Meurte geboren, den Wissenschaften bestimmt, verließ er bald, wie so viele andere, veranlaßt durch die damalige Lage seines Vaterlandes, diese Laufbahn, und wählte die der Waffen, die bessere Aussichten versprach. Bald ward er Capitain und unter die Adjudanten des damaligen Generals Bonaparte aufgenommen, und zeichnete sich bey mehreren Gelegenheiten, besonders bey den Uebergang über den Lizenzo, den 19ten März 1797, aus. Die Aufmerksamkeit des gesammten Publicums, ja des ganzen Europas, fing er indeß erst im Jahre 1799 an auf sich zu ziehen. Napoleon war aus Egypten zurückgekommen, und hatte Frankreich nicht in dem glänzenden Zustande getroffen, in dem er es verlassen; ein furchtbarer Krieg bedrohte selbst dessen Gränzen. Unter diesen Umständen waren die Gesinnungen Preussens gegen Frankreich von großer Wichtigkeit. Kaum hatte Napoleon daher als erster Konsul die Regierung angetreten, als Duroc, der damals sein Flügeladjudant war, und den Rang eines Brigadechefs bekleidete, nach Berlin gesandt wurde. Er langte hier den 20sten November an, ward am 4ten December dem Könige vorgestellt, von ihm an diesem Tage zu seiner Tafel gezogen, und begab sich auch, der Königlichen Aufforderung zu Folge, nach Potsdam; er verließ Berlin am 20sten December wieder, und das gute Vernehmen, so von dieser Zeit an zwischen beyden Staaten herrschte, schien für den erfüllten Zweck seiner Sendung zu sprechen. Der Ruhm des Mannes, der ihn sandte, fand lebhafte Theilnehmer in Berlin, Durocs Erscheinung erweckte daher Aufsehn, und mehrere male, da er ausfuhr, drängte sich die neugierige Menge des Volks um seinen Wagen. Im Jahre 1800 folgte Duroc dem Ersten Konsul mit der Reserve Armee nach Italien. Am 31. May ward hier vom damaligen General Murat der Uebergang über den Tessino erzwungen. Nachdem die 70 Halbbrigade sich der auf einem kleinen Arm des Tessino befindlichen Barken bemächtigt hatte, drangen die Grenadiere auf einer mit Buschwerk bewachsenen Insel, von der man ein vortheilhaftes Musketenfeuer machen konnte. Mit verschiedenen kleinen Fahrzeugen, die am andern Ufer gesammelt wurden, ward sogleich noch ein Bataillon übergesetzt, welches den Uebergang der Halbbrigade gegen die feindliche Kavallerie decken sollte. Duroc befand sich bey demselben, und er gerieth in die größte Gefahr zu ertrinken; nur eigene Besonnenheit und Geistesgegenwart retteten ihn bey dieser größten Lebensgefahr, in der er sich je befunden. Nach geendigtem Kriege blieb er fortdauernd um die Person des ersten Konsuls, der ihn mit Würden und Ehren überhäufte und nach Besteigung des Kayserthrones zum Großmarschall seines Pallastes ernannte. Von längerer Dauer, wie das erste mal, aber vielleicht durchgehends nicht so heiter und angenehm, indem schon dunkle Wolken das freundschaftliche Verhältniß zwischen Frankreich und Preussen zu trüben anfingen, war Durocs zweyter Aufenthalt im Jahre 1805 in der Hauptstadt der letztern Monarchie. Während Napoleon an den Küsten des Oceans seine hundert tausende drohend gegen England versammelt hatte, verkündigten die unermeßlichen Rüstungen Oesterreichs und Rußlands den nahen Ausbruch eines neuen Krieges auf dem festen Lande. Die Rolle, die Preussen bey dem abermaligen Streite zu spielen gedachte, schien auf Entscheidung desselben großen Einfluß zu haben. Um daher des Verhältnisses mit Preußen und der Gesinnungen seines Monarchen gewiß zu seyn, ward Duroc aufs neue nach Berlin gesandt. Er verließ das Lager von Boulogne am 25sten August und langte den 1sten September in Berlin an. Er ward mit Auszeichnung und Achtung aufgenommen; allein der im Anfange Octobers, gegen den Protest der Landes-Regierungsbehörden, von dem Bernadottischen Heere unternommene Durchmarsch durch Anspach und Bayreuth, zog einen Schriftwechsel und Differentien herbey, und weniger befriedigend für die Angelegenheiten seines Souverains, als das erste man, verließ er am 1sten November Berlin. Doch wenn Duroc diesmal nicht völlig den Zweck seiner Sendung erreichte, muß man auch gestehen, daß seine Lage als Abgesandter auch einzig war, indem der mächtige Monarch Rußlands, Kayser Alexander, und der Erzherzog Anton, Bruder des Kaysers von Oesterreich zu eben der Zeit persönlich ein ihm entgegengesetztes Interesse hier geltend zu machen suchten. Aehnliche Missionen übernahm Duroc nach Petersburg und Stockholm. Er hatte sich mit einer Tochter des bekannten Ritter Hervas im Jahre 1806 vermählt, von der er eine Tochter hinterläßt. Die tückische Kugel, die auf ihrem Wege, nahe dem Herzog von Treviso vorbey, das Leben des Generals Kirgener und Durocs endete, erinnert an einer andern früheren, die dem Französischen Militär einst eine so unersetzliche Wunde bey Saßbach im Elsaß schlug. Es war am 25sten Julius 1675 Nachmittags. Türenne hatte eine Zeitlang unter dem Schatten eines Baumes geruhet, als man ihm die Nachricht brachte, daß zu seiner Rechten die Infanterie des Feindes sich bewege. Er stieg zu Pferde und fand auf seinem Wege von den Generallieutenant St. Hilaire, der ihm von einer Batterie Rechenschaft gab, die er, seit der Marschall ihn nicht gesehen, hatte aufwerfen lassen. Da kam von des Prinzen von Baden Geschütz eine Kugel, nahm St. Hilaire den Arm, und traf den Marschall Türenne vors Herz, daß er auf den Hals des Pferdes sank, und, nachdem er die Augen zweymal geöffnet, starb. Hamilton, einer der unerschrockensten Officiere des Heeres, bedeckte den Leichnam; aber das Geheimniß drang durch und das Heer klagte laut um seinen Vater und um sich, denn mit ihm schien jede Hoffnung des Sieges begraben zu seyn, und jeder zitterte für dieses Todes Folgen. Ein Ueberläufer brachte sogleich die Nachricht an den Feind, und Graf Monttecuculli, der stark der Gefahr, die über ihm schwebte, sichern Triumph, sondern stand gerührt und in sich versenkt und sagte: Der Mann, der dem Manne Ehre machte, ist todt. Ein wunderbares Geschick waltet über die Tage und das Leben der Krieger. Pappenheim, der erste bey jedem Gefecht, trug fast jedem eine Wunde davon, hatte mehr als hundert Narben an seinen Körper aufzuweisen, ward auch die Beute eines frühen Todes. Andere, die sich gleichen Gefahren aussetzten, bleiben auf eine seltsame Art verschont. Plutarch macht bey Gelegenheit des Todes des großen Marcellus der gleichfalls unverhoft bey einer kleinen Recognoscirung umkam, die Bemerkung: "Darüber wundre ich mich mit Recht, das Hannibal, der sein Leben in so vielen Gefechten und Schlachten den größten gefahren aussetzte, nie eine Wunde erhielt; (Dem Polybius zufolge, ist indeß Hannibal doch einmal in seinem Leben verwundet worden.) allein das Geschick geht seinen Gang und es wird, wie Pindar sagt, durch kein Feuer und keine ehrne Mauer aufgehalten. ----- 700px Der Tod des Grossmarschals Duroc, Herzogs von Friaul, bei Hochkirchen den 22n. May 1813. Er fiel duch eine Kanonenkugel, die zugleich den General du Genie Kirchener tödtete und den Herzog von Treviso streifte, in der Nähe des Kaisers. Die lezten Worte des Sterbenden waren "Mein ganzes Leben war Ihrem Dienste geweiht, und ich, bedaure seinen Verlust nur insofern als es Ihnen noch ferner hätte nützlich seyn können." -- Napoleon erwiederte: "Duroc, es giebt ein anderes Leben, dort erwarten sie mich, dort werden wir uns wieder finden!" -- ----- Duroc. Duroc, (Sohn eines Notars zu Pont-a-Mousson). Die erste Aushebung entzog ihn den Wissenschaften, und seine Kenntnisse, sein Muth und seine Talente ließen ihn schnell emporsteigen. Anfangs als Adjutantenhauptmann von Bonaparte, hierauf als Brigadechef, that er sich besonders den 19.März 1797 bei dem Uebergange über den Lisonzo (in Krain) hervor. Er begleitete Bonaparte nach Aegypten, kam mit ihm 1799 glücklich wieder zurück, und wurde zu Ende Novembers an den berliner Hof in einer außerordentlichen Angelegenheit gesandt. Er wurde von dem König von Preußen mit Auszeichnung empfangen. Zu Ende Decembers kam er nach Frankreich zurück, und wurde hierauf wegen seines diplomatischen Talents, seiner einnehmenden Persönlichkeit und Anhänglichkeit an Napoleon, zu verschiedenen Sendungen mit vielem Glücke von demselben gebraucht. Im Oct. 1801 begab er sich nach Schweden, hierauf nach Petersburg, wo ihn der neue Kaiser Alexander nicht minder wohl aufnahm. 1803 begleitete er den ersten Consul nach Brüssel. Den 8. Juli 1804 wurde er zum Großmarschall des Palastes ernannt, und erhielt den preußischen schwarzen Adler und den bayerischen St. Hubertsorden. Im Octob. 1805 ging er aus dem Lager von Boulogne nach Berlin, um das gute Einverständniß zwischen beiden Mächten aufrecht zu erhalten, und reiste nach einem Aufenthalt von einem Monat daselbst bei der Ankunft des Kaisers Alexander ab, noch vom Könige mit einer kostbaren Tabatiere beschenkt. Er begab sich zur großen Armee in Deutschland, und löste den General Oudinot, der eben verwundet worden war, in dem Commando der Grenadierdivision ab. Er folgte Napoleon ebenfalls in dem Feldzug 1806 und 1807, befand sich in der Begleitung desselben bei der Zusammenkunft auf dem Niemen, wurde seitdem zum Herzog von Friaul ernannt, befand sich auch bei dem Kriege von 1809 und 1812 wieder in der Begleitung Napoleons, kehrte mit diesem aus Moskau glücklich nach Frankreich zurück, überstand nachher die blutige Schlacht von Lützen, fand aber seinen Tod am 22. Mai 1813 am Tage nach der Schlacht von Bautzen. Die Arrieregarde der sich zurückziehenden preußisch-russischen Armee lieferte nämlich der französischen Avantgarde bei Reichenbach ein kleines Gefecht, in welchem eine verhängnißvolle Kanonenkugel ganz in der Nähe des Kaisers den französischen General Kirchner todt niederwarf und dem Marschall Duroc, seinem liebsten Freund, bei einer Unterredung mit dem Herzog von Treviso, wie das französische Bulletin berichtete, den Leib aufriß. Zitate. Über Napoleon Bonaparte "Lassen Sie ihn machen; er sagt, was er fühlt, nicht was er denkt, noch was er morgen thun wird!" Le Mémorial de Sainte-Hélène. Dann sprach der Kaiser von Duroc, bei dessen Charakter und Privatleben er lange verweilte. Duroc, schloß er, hatte lebhafte, zärtliche und geheime Leidenschaften, die mit seinem äußerlichen kalten Wesen wenig übereinstimmten. Lange wußte ich das nicht, so genau und regelmäßig war er in seinem Dienst. Erst wenn mein Tagewerk aus und geschlossen war, wenn ich schon zur Ruhe war, da fing das seinige an. Nur der Zufall allein oder ein Ungefähr konnten mich mit ihm bekannt machen. Duroc war rein und hatte Moralität; durchaus uninteressirt, um etwas anzunehmen; außerordentlich großmütig, um zu geben. Als er Duroc nach seiner tödtlichen Verwundung besuchte, wollte er ihm einige Hoffnung einflößen, allein Duroc der sich dabei nicht täuschte, antwortete blos damit, daß er ihn bat, er möchte ihm Opium geben lassen. Der Kaiser, allzutief gerührt, konnte es nicht aushalten, länger den herzzerreißenden Auftritt mit anzusehen. Einer von uns erinnerte ihn, wie er damals in die Nähe von Duroc zurück kam, und anfieng, vor seinem Zelte auf- und abzugehen, und wie niemand gewagt, mit ihm zu sprechen. Doch waren wesentlich nothwendige Maßregeln für den folgenden Tag zu nehmen; man erkühnte sich also ihn zu fragen, wo man die Batterie der Garde aufstellen sollte, Alles auf Morgen, war des Kaisers Antwort. Bei dieser abermaligen Erinnerung ging er plötzlich auf einem andern Gegenstand über. Duroc war einer der Menschen, deren Werth man erst dann einsieht, wenn man sie verloren hat; das war nach seinem Tode die allgemeine Meinung am Hofe und in der Stadt, die einstimmige Empfindung überall. Duroc war von Nancy, im Meurthedepartement gebürtig. Man wird weiter oben gesehen haben, wie sein Glück anfing; Napoleon hatte ihn bei der Belagerung von Toulon im Artillerietrain kennen gelernt, und wurde sogleich für ihn eingenommen. Seit dieser Zeit hing er sich täglich mehr an ihn, und man kann sagen, sie haben sich seitdem nicht mehr getrennt. Ich habe bereits erwähnt, vom Kaiser gehört zu haben, daß Duroc allein sein unbedingtes Zutrauen besessen, daß er sich ihm ohne Rückhalt mitgetheilt habe. Duroc war kein glänzender Charakter; aber er hatte eine vortreffliche Beurtheilungskraft, und leistete wesentliche Dienste, die man wegen seiner Bescheidenheit und bei seinem Charakter selten erfuhr. Duroc liebte den Kaiser um seiner selbst willen; seine Ergebenheit widmete er vielmehr dem Privatmann als dem Monarchen. Indem ihm die geheimen Gesinnungen seines Herrn mitgetheilt wurden und er sie in sich aufnahm, hatte er das Geheimniß gelernt, vielleicht das Recht bekommen, sie zu mildern und zu leiten: wie oft sagte er nicht den Leuten, die über das Aufbrausen des Kaisers bestürzt waren, ins Ohr: "Lassen Sie ihn machen; er sagt, was er fühlt, nicht was er denkt, noch was er morgen thun wird!" Welch ein Diener! Welch ein Freund! Welch ein Schatz ist solcher Mann! Wie viel Ausbrüche hat er nicht ausgehalten! Wie viele befehle, die man ihm in der ersten Hitze gegeben hatte, hat er unausgeführt gelassen, in der Gewissheit, dass man ihm den Tag nachher dafür danken würde. Der Kaiser hatte sich an diese Art geheimer Uebereinkunft gewöhnt, und überließ sich deßhalb um so mehr jenen Ausdrücken, zu welchen uns der Charakter verleitet, und welche das Herz nach dem Erguß erleichtern. Duroc gieng auf die unglücklichste Weise, in einem sehr kritischen Zeitpunkt, zu Grunde. Sein Tod war auch Eines von den unseligen Geschicken in Napoleons Laufbahn. Duroc hatte mehr Einfluß auf die Entschlüsse des Kaisers, als man glaubt; sein Tod war vielleicht in dieser Rücksicht ein Unglück für die Nation. Man hat Gründe, zu vermuthen, dass wenn er das Leben behalten hätte, der Waffenstillstand von Dresden, der uns ins Verderben brachte, nicht Statt gehabt haben würde; man wäre bis an die Oder und noch weiter vorgedrungen; die Feinde würden alsdann augenblicklich Frieden geschloßen haben, und wir wären ihren neuen Planen, ihren Intriken und besonders der langen, niedrigen und grausamen Treulosigkeit des östreichischen Kabinets entgangen, die uns ins Unglück stürzte. Später würde Duroc bei andern großen Begebenheiten seinen Einfluß gehabt haben, und die Dinge hätten dadurch eine andere Gestalt bekommen. Zuletzt endlich, bei dem Sturze Napoleons, würde Duroc gewiß sein Schicksal nicht vom Schicksale des Kaisers getrennt haben. Duroc wäre mit uns in St. Helena gewesen; und diese einzige Hülfe hätte vielleicht hingereicht, in Napoleons Seele alle jene Qualen aufzuwiegen, womit man ihm das Leben verbittern wollte. Las Cases, III. 135.. Quellen und Literatur. *Cabinet von biographischen Gemälden der merkwürdigsten Personen aus der neuesten Zeitgeschichte. Gesammelt und herausgegeben von Karl Stein. Berlin 1811. *Politisches Journal nebst Anzeige von gelehrten und andern Sachen. Jahrgang 1813. Erster Band. Herausgegeben von einer Gesellschaft von Gelehrten. Drey und dreyßigster Jahrgang. 1813. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Denkwürdigkeiten von Sanct-Helena, oder Tagebuch, in welchem alles, was Napoleon in einem Zeitraume von achtzehn Monaten gesprochen und gethan hat, Tag für Tag aufgezeichnet ist. Von dem Grafen von Las Cases. Stuttgart und Tübingen in der J. G. Gotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1823. Duroc 1801 Dur 1805 Dur Duroc Duroc Duroc 1804 Dur 1805 Dur Duroc Duroc Duroc